Użytkownik:Bezużyteczny kawałek plastiku
"Eee,te roboty są nieco dziwne w nocy, ale czy mam im za złe? Nie! Jeśli ja byłbym zmuszany do śpiewania tych samych, głupich piosenek przez 20 lat i nie brał kąpieli, pewnie też byłbym wkurzony."(Phone Guy w nocy pierwszej) Bonnie to jeden z czterech głównych animatroników w Five Nights at Freddy's. ''Za dnia zabawia dzieci grając na gitarze, w nocy poluje na każdego człowieka znajdującego się w pizzerii, by wepchnąć go do kostiumu animatronika - tym samym go zabijając. Wygląd Bonnie, to animatronik-królik o fioletowym kostiumie, otyłej sylwetce i z kasztanowymi oczami. Jego brzuch, uszy i przód pyska są jaśniejszej barwy. Jego atrybutami są czerwona gitara i również czerwona muszka. Jako jedyny animatronik w pierwszej części gry nie ma brwi. Ma tylko zęby na dolnej szczęce. Zachowanie Bonnie jest najaktywniejszym animatornikiem w pierwszej części gry. Uaktywnia się w nocy 1 i przemieszcza się coraz szybciej, z każdą nocą. W Nocy 1 jest łatwym przeciwnikiem, zobaczymy go 1 raz pod drzwiami. W nocy 2, będzie trudniej, podejdzie pod drzwi 2-3 razy. W nocy 3, staje się niebezpieczny, spotkamy go 4-5 razy. W nocy 4, robi się nie ciekawie, dostrzeżemy go 6-7 razy pod drzwiami. W nocy 5, staje się niezwykle aktywny, zauważymy go 8-9 razy. To on zawsze porusza się pierwszy. Ma określoną trasę: Scena --> Jadalnia --> Magazyn --> Zachodni Korytarz (CAM 1B) --> Pokój ze środkami czystości --> Zachodni Korytarz (CAM 1A) --> biuro Błędy *Kiedy Foxy zacznie swój bieg podczas gdy Bonnie znajduje się w korytarzu, Bonnie zniknie i pojawi się z powrotem na scenie. *Podczas wyboru poziomu inteligencji animatroników podczas nocy 7 w FNAF 2 muszka Bonnie'go (na miniaturce) przechodzi przez jego dolną szczękę. *Bonnie ma taki sam błąd jak Chica - gdy rozpocznie swój jumpscare możemy włączać i wyłączać monitor aż do skończenia nocy. Ciekawostki *Bardzo rzadko gracz uruchamiając grę lub przegrywając noc może doświadczyć wyświetlenia się pełnoekranowego obrazu bezokiego Bonniego (takiego jak w halucynacjach) u którego po ok. 10 sek. w miejscu oczu pojawią się białe kropki. Następnie gra wróci do głównego menu. Cała sytuacja może się zdarzyć także na mobilnej wersji gry. * W trailerze można zobaczyć, jak Bonnie biegnie do naszego biura. Tą rolę w grze przejął Foxy. * W trailerze widać jak Bonnie zdejmuje maskę, jednak i to nie przeszło do finałowej wersji gry. * Bonnie jest najstraszniejszą postacią zdaniem twórcy gry. Co ciekawe, sam Scott twierdzi, że inne roboty nigdy szczególnie go nie przerażały. * Część osób była przekonana, że Bonnie to dziewczyna. Jednak sam twórca gry przyznał, że jest płci męskiej, ale krążą plotki, że miał mieć damski głos. * Podczas tworzenia trzeciej części gry, Scott Cawthon miał koszmary z Bonniem, a co przedstawiały jest napisane w gazecie po ukończeniu szóstej nocy w trzeciej części gry. * Możliwe, że Bonnie jest najbardziej aktywnym animatronikiem, bo został pierwszym zabitym dzieckiem. * Bonnie zawsze uaktywnia się pierwszy. * Istnieje teoria, że to on jest sprawcą ''The Bite of 87, ponieważ jego phantom wersja nie występuje we FNaF 3 - prawdopodobnie to przez ten czyn został zniszczony. Większość osób nie wierzy, jednak w tę opcję. * Bonnie tak samo jak Chica blokuje światło i zamknięcie drzwi gdy stoi w nich przez dłuższy czas. * Bonnie i Freddy to najlepsi przyjaciele. Galeria Freddy, Bonnie i Chica na Scenie.png|Freddy, Bonnie i Chica na Scenie Freddy, Bonnie i Chica na Scenie patrzący sie w kamerę.png|Freddy, Bonnie i Chica na Scenie patrzący sie w kamerę Bonnie w Magazynie2.jpg|Bonnie w Magazynie|link=Magazyn Bonnie w Magazynie.jpg|Bonnie w Magazynie|link=Magazyn Bonnie w trilerze.gif|Bonnie zdejmuje maskę w trailerze Bonnie w Dining Area.png|Bonnie w Jadalni Bonnie w Zachodnim Korytarzu.png|Bonnie w Zachodnim Korytarzu 1000px-192.png|Bonnie w Pokoju ze środkami czystości Bonnie_ECH.gif|Bonni w Kącie Zachodniego Korytarzu Bonnie_run_trailer.gif|Bonnie biegnie w tralierze Bonnie_doll.png|Pluszaczek Bonniego (dostępny w wersji mobilnej) Bonnie w minigrze po 2 nocy.jpg|Bonnie w minigrze po nocy 2, w FNaF3 Bonnie i Purple Freddy.jpg|Bonnie i Purple Freddy w minigrze po nocy 2, w FNaF3 (Rozjaśnione) Kategoria:Animatronics Kategoria:Animatroniki